Elígeme
by Yashi-verde
Summary: UA Por SAYO YUKISHIRO Y YASHI-MGJ "Con unas gotas de perfume borrarás mis mejores besos, porque tu tienes otro amor. ¿Cuántas noches más vas a dejar a la mitad? Tan sólo elí­geme" InuKag


"Elígeme"

Un fic de Inuyasha

Por: Yashi y Sayo

**A Mandy en sus quince años **

**A Chibi, Natulys e Iyari… **

**A Juan y a Carla, a mis padres...a mis abuelos que ya no están**

**A Yamid y a Kalita**

**A Tommy, a mi madre... a mi tatita Lino que tampoco está**

**A todos aquellos a quienes amamos, con la esperanza del año que vendrá y con el deseo de unas muy felices fiestas.**

**A mi sis... porque este sea el primero de muchos fics juntas. **

Son las once de la noche... afuera ya las luces de los faroles iluminan tenuemente las calles, mientras en nuestra habitación no hay más luz que la de los focos de la vía que se cuelan por la ventana.

De pronto tu deshaces nuestro abrazo y te levantas silenciosamente de la cama, dejándome allí acostada, mientras vas hacia el baño seguramente a prepararte para irte una vez más...

Con la mirada recorro mi cuerpo cubierto por la sábana blanca; todavía siento tus manos, tus besos tan recientes en él. Lanzo un suspiro levantando nuevamente la vista, mientras me siento en la cama y prendo la luz de la lámpara.

Cuando vuelves, ya tienes la camisa blanca y los negros pantalones puestos, y en tus manos traes tu frasco de perfume, aquél que siempre usas para tapar que estuviste conmigo, para borrar todo rastro del aroma de mi piel junto a la tuya, para quitar de tu blanca tez el que una noche más me hiciste el amor... No tienes idea de cómo duele verte frente al espejo de mi habitación echarte ese horrendo líquido por tu cuello, por tu rostro, por tus manos... No sabes siquiera qué siento cada vez que te miro y sé que estás pensando en irte, en que ella no descubra tu secreto...

Cuando te das vuelta, ya tienes nuevamente la apariencia de aquél que de día dices ser... Inuyasha. Ya eres nuevamente ese hombre inalcanzable que debe regresar a su hogar, a besar otros labios que no son los míos.

_Unos minutos y después de irás...  
Con unas gotas de perfume borrarás  
mis mejores besos, tu mayor secreto...  
Y a tu disfraz regresarás_

**¡Rayos, como duele!- **mi mente se repite mientras bajo la mirada, quitándola de la tuya por miedo a que percibas esta dolencia en mi interior, que descubras el daño que me haces al mirarme a los ojos tan sólo para decirme adiós...

¿Cómo pretendes que no sienta nada por ti? ¿Cómo crees que puedo distraer a mi mente, incluso a mi corazón, para que no piense en ti esta noche, queriendo dormir contigo y no con el recuerdo de tu calor ausente sobre mi colchón?

-¿No vas a despedirme, Kagome?- me preguntas como si nada.

Asiento levemente con mi cabeza y escucho tus pasos acercarse a mí. Te inclinas para darme un suave beso en la frente, mientras con una de tus manos, ahora impregnadas de aquel asqueroso perfume, intentas acariciarme el cabello... pero te detienes al ver que subo mi rostro, con los ojos ya cristalinos, y te miro tristemente. Siento como si te pidiera a gritos que te quedaras, que me des tan sólo un abrazo más...

Te tomo de la mano y con el peso de tu cuerpo me ayudo para pararme a tu lado. Antes de que puedas decir palabra, estrecho mi cara contra tu pecho, aferrándome con los brazos a tu espalda... Te quedas estático, pareces no saber como reaccionar. Yo tan sólo cierro mis ojos al sentir tus manos sobre mi cabeza, ahora si acariciando mis negros cabellos, llegando hasta mi cintura, donde ejerces algo más de presión, como si inconscientemente quisieras devolverme el abrazo.

-Ya debo irme...- susurras con frialdad, pero apartas la vista como si aquello también te doliera. No, tú no tienes idea de lo que es dolor... Seguramente en un rato llegarás a tu hogar y ella te estará esperando, quizás ansiosa de hacer el amor contigo ella también, después de todo tiene ese derecho sobre ti... aquel que yo no tengo; tú y tu vida le pertenecen...

_¿Qué más puedo inventarle al corazón?  
¿Cómo le explico que tú tienes otro amor?  
Cuando ya me acostumbré a mendigarte en cada abrazo  
Y tu piel le pertenece a él (ella en este caso )_

Me visto rápida y sencillamente para poder acompañarte a la puerta. Allí me das un corto pero suave beso en los labios, mientras te digo adiós tan sólo con la mirada y te veo alejarte por las calles poco transitadas un miércoles a la noche como hoy.

Cierro con cuidado la puerta y me dirijo nuevamente a mi habitación. Encuentro una cama deshecha, la ropa que anteriormente traía puesta regada por el piso... seguramente si me acerco a las sábanas, estas tendrán tu perfume. Quizás es por eso que lo odio tanto... no sólo con él parecieras querer olvidar mi existencia en tu vida, sino que también lo dejas impregnado en cada rincón, como para asegurarte de que sea yo la que no pueda olvidarte.

Al voltear, me veo reflejada en el espejo. El cabello un tanto enmarañado, la ropa desacomodada, la cual corrijo rápidamente como si mi desnudez me diera vergüenza, y en los bordes de mis labios restos del maquillaje que tu boca horas antes supo quitar...

Caigo, como si toda fuerza en mi interior se hubiera extinguido, al borde de la cama envuelta en el llanto que ya mis ojos no saben contener. Las lágrimas una a una llegan a mi boca, limpiando tus caricias, tus besos... Ya no lo resisto, porque cada noche que te vas, es una noche que dejaste sin terminar... es una noche que quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para no haberte conocido, para no haberme enamorado de ti sabiendo que estás prohibido.

¿Para qué me engaño? No hay salida... tú nunca me escogerás, nunca preferirás quedarte junto a mi, aunque sea una noche, para que este dolor no siga haciéndome tanto mal.

El cansancio me gana, porque llorando logré erradicar el malestar, pero no el agotamiento de haber sido tuya una vez más... Me quedo dormida sobre la blanda almohada que horas antes compartí contigo, en la habitación que fue testigo de nuestro instante de pasión, pero también del alto precio que pago por estar contigo...

_¿Cuántas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras?  
¿Cuántas noches más vas a dejar a la mitad?  
Dime cómo hacer para adueñarme de tu vida  
Convéncete – elígeme  
O déjame, si ya no tengo nada que perder..._

Un tenue sonido va logrando sacarme de mi ensueño... Con movimientos lentos logro incorporarme, mientras con el dorso de mi mano seco los últimos dejos de aquellas lágrimas que recorriesen sin cansancio mi ahora pálido y demacrado rostro, dejando huella del surco de mi dolor en su transitar.

Dirijo mi mirada al emisor de aquel sonido. Nuevamente el timbre del teléfono me anuncia tu llamada, así como otros días. Observo la hora en mi despertador, notando que ya es más de medio día.

Y yo continúo aquí, en absoluta soledad, esperando por tu persona una vez más, esperando saber de ti para continuar con este amor prohibido, con esta mentira de dos que poco a poco me va destruyendo...

Con cierta renuencia tomó el auricular. Tu voz suena tan fría, tan falta de emoción y, mientras me anuncias los planes que tienes para esta noche, aquella felicidad que me provocaba antes el saberte mío aunque fuese por escasos segundos se va destrozando hasta hacerse irreconocible, transformándose en una eterna agonía de saberte de otra... de saberme poseedora de migajas de tu tiempo y tu persona, que me parecen tan insuficientes frente a este inmenso amor que te profeso.

Sigo oyéndote mas sin estar atenta, mi mente divaga entre miles de encuentros que antes me llenaban de alegría, pero sin embargo hoy me dejan incompleta… y es que ya no sólo basta con los encuentros furtivos, este amor me hace desear exigirte más, tenerte completamente para mí.

-Te amo-

Aquella frase recorre mis sentidos, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento...

Por vez primera la escucho proveniente de tus labios, mas igualmente falta de emoción, quizás hasta forzada para ti y aquello me destruye. Aquella frase va clavándose cual cuchillas en mi ser, provocando que nuevas lágrimas recorran mis mejillas... lágrimas de dolor invisibles a tu mirada.

-¿Por qué callas?- Interrogas algo confuso, seguramente por mi silencio.

-No es nada...- contestó con sequedad- Nos vemos entonces a las diez- Susurro en un sollozo.

-Te amo- Nuevamente aquella frase, mas esta vez ¿acaso mostraba desesperación y determinación?, o quizás sólo sea lo que desearía oír; mi corazón que anhelante ya me hace alucinar con frases amorosas sólo para mí.

_Tal vez mañana tú me llamarás  
Encadenado aquí...aquí me encontrarás  
Con esta felicidad que se deshace en mil pedazos  
Y el dolor que tú llamaste amor_

Me dejo resbalar frente al espejo, observando en él mi rostro. Una mirada desolada, anhelante de tenerte frente a sí, pero al mismo tiempo tan cansada de saberse poseedora de una dicha temporal, sabiendo así también que nos queda tan poco para que esto solo se transforme en un recuerdo para los dos.

Nuevamente siento mis mejillas humedecer, no tan solo por el agua que recorre mi cuerpo, sino por mis propias lágrimas...

Sé que pronto uno de los dos deberá tomar una decisión, mas la mía depende de la tuya...

Cambio mis ropas, ordenando mis húmedos cabellos y escondiendo tras maquillaje todo surco de estas lágrimas derramadas a causa de la tristeza que me deja el no saberte mío... el saber que pronto deberás de manera definitiva compartir tu lecho con aquella a la que has elegido y entonces ni siquiera quedarán las noches compartidas, ni tampoco mis afanes de compartir nuestras vidas...

Si sólo me hubieses elegido a mí... sin embargo has elegido a otra, y con eso me has dejado sin nada más que perder, pues lo eres todo para mí.

_¿Cuántas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras?  
¿Cuántas noches más vas a dejar a la mitad?  
Dime cómo hacer para adueñarme de tu vida  
Convéncete – elígeme  
O déjame que ya no tengo nada que perder_

El reloj de mesa marca las doce, el retraso ya es inminente. Sobre la mesa se hallan dispuestos los servicios y la comida, mas tú no has llegado... ¿Te habrás olvidado de nuestra cita?... o ¿Acaso será qué estás junto a ella?

Dejo caer mi rostro sobre mis manos, cierro los ojos tratando de evitar llorar

- Ya no más- me digo entre sollozos, mas no lo puedo evitar. La idea de que ahora estés junto a ella me destruye. ¿Le dirás acaso las mismas palabras que me dedicas a mí? ¿La abrazaras tras de hacerle el amor respirando sobre su cabello, impregnándole con tú olor como lo haces conmigo?

La idea comienza a carcomer mi ser, la cruel idea de saberte de otra va oprimiendo mi pecho, dejándome sin aire y en total desolación... El hecho de saber que pronto serán esposos y entonces mi presencia en tú vida será totalmente expulsada, termina con mis fuerzas y esperanzas.

-Es mejor así- comento con resignación y una lacónica sonrisa surcando mi rostro- Es tú elección.

El sonido del timbre me deja perpleja... Me pongo de pie temblorosa, acercando mí mano a la perilla y logrando con dificultad quitar el pestillo. Allí en el umbral con la mirada gacha te hayas tú, pero puedo apostar a que aquellas orbes tonalidad miel muestran cierta culpabilidad.

Te observó reprovatoriamente mientras dejas caer tu saco sobre la cama. No me has dirigido la mirada, ni tampoco me has dado una explicación, pero que más da... ni siquiera sé si he tenido alguna vez cabida en tú vida.

-Olvidé la cena en casa- Susurras con cuidado excusándote con esto, mientras en la oscuridad te acercas a mí, poniendo tus manos sobre mis hombros para acercarme a ti. Mas me zafo de aquello, alejándome sin siquiera verte... cansada ya de saber que es lo que prosigue... una noche de amor, para luego en la mañana hallarme solitaria, sabiendo que sólo podré obtener un adiós de tú parte, siendo que lo que deseo es estar juntos para siempre.

-¿Qué sucede?- Interrogas, mientras volteas mí rostro para verme. Aquellos adorados ojos me observan con inquietud y tus labios se curvan levemente mientras acercas tu frente a la mía.

Solo puedo negar, sintiendo mi garganta raída y sin lograr sacar a relucir lo que guardo en mi corazón... sin embargo, las lágrimas me delatan.

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios, y sé que aquella es mi señal- Esto debe terminar-

_Dime qué sientes cuando duermes junto a él  
Si le cuentas a tu almohada que conmigo eres tan cruel  
Dime en qué abismo de tu vida quedo yo  
Si nunca somos dos _

_si siempre es adiós..._

_-_Yo...- intento comenzar a hablar, pero tu me callas con un grito que no esperaba.

-¡Deja de llorar!... tan sólo no lo hagas, no soporto verte así.

**¿Que no llore? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no llore por ti?**

-Inuyasha... tú no puedes pedirme eso. ¿Acaso no ves en la mentira que nos haces vivir? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí hace unas horas cuando no llegaste?

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Kagome- respondes reacio.

-Yo también lo siento...- te contesto en un susurro mientras comienzo a retroceder unos pasos, a separarme aún más de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- me preguntas clavando tu mirada en mí.

-Que ya no sé si pueda soportar otra noche más sin ti... que ya no tengo idea de cómo hacer para que notes que te necesito tanto como ella, que yo también quiero ser parte de tu vida...- te digo mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y me impiden hablar con seguridad, sino que lo que quisiera salir en forma de reproche por este dolor que siento sale de forma débil, con la voz tomada por el llanto que escondí durante tanto tiempo ya...

_Cuántas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras  
Cuántas noches más... _

_Dime qué hacer...  
Para adueñarme de tu vida  
Convéncete – decídete – elígeme  
O déjame que ya no tengo nada que perder._

Una mueca de dolor surca tu rostro, una que para mí es inexplicable. ¿Te habrán atormentado mis palabras? ¿Acaso entiendes de lo que hablo?

Te acercas a mí, mas interpongo mis brazos; a toda costa deseo mantenerte alejado, sin embargo no te dejas vencer por aquello y con determinación me llevas a tu pecho, allí donde por siempre desearía estar.

Tus manos se dirigen a mi rostro... Observo tus ambarinas pupilas, en ellas se esconden recónditos sentimientos, algunos los cuales desearía poder descifrar mas ya no sé si soy capaz de luchar para hacerlo.

-Ya no más- Susurró con mi cabeza gacha.

Siento tus labios posarse en mi cuello, una caricia suave que me hace sentirte tan cercano ¿Qué no has entendido lo que te he dicho? ¿Pretendes continuar aún sabiendo cuanto me duele?

Tu cálido aliento sobre mi piel me socava con el recuerdo mientras ardorosas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Te separas de mí momentáneamente mas luego siento tus labios abalanzarse sobre mis pómulos para ir secando el recorrido de estas... suaves y magistrales roces de tus labios que borran el rastro visible de mi dolor.

- Por favor...- Musitas suplicante- Me duele tanto verte llorar, me duele tanto saberme culpable.

-Entonces ya no sigas... ¿Para qué quiero tenerte conmigo esta noche si estoy segura de que al terminar te irás?- te respondo aún con los ojos cerrados al sentir la calidez del roce de tus labios por mi rostro.

- Desde un principio tu sabías que yo no podía prometerte nada... hasta yo me lo creí, pero ya... ya no. ¿Qué quieres que haga?- me preguntas comenzando a exasperarte.

-Que me digas que sientes... que puedo hacer para ocupar yo ese lugar en tu vida- te respondo abriendo los ojos y contemplando tu rostro como si fuera la última vez- Yo... quiero estar para siempre junto a ti, ya no quiero más verte partir por la noche... ya no quiero dormir una noche más sin ti.

-Kagome...-susurras con un dejo de ternura imperceptible en tus ojos y te acercas lentamente para estrecharme una vez más en tus brazos... para rodearme entera con tu perfume, con tu calor- Yo.. yo también quiero permanecer contigo por siempre.

Anonadada, intento responder, pero tan sólo puedo tragar saliva dificultosamente, tratando de con ello retener las lágrimas que aún luchan por salir...

- Pero no puedes hacerlo... ¿verdad? Convéncete de que nuestro destino es así, tu ya no puedes elegir...- te respondo dejándote ver que sigue doliendo el hecho de que debas volver junto a ella... que yo no sea la razón de tu vida.

-Te equivocas... si estoy aquí a estas horas es porque ya elegí, Kagome- me susurras al oído aferrándote más a mí- porque ¿sabes que? Esta noche, y todas las noches de mi vida, quiero dormir contigo...

_FIN_

_THE END_

_IL FINE_

_(¿se nota que estábamos emocionadas por haberlo terminado?)_


End file.
